


You're Awful, I Love You

by kittynightterrors



Series: Fics inspired by Ludo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/pseuds/kittynightterrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare, Peter realizes it is too dangerous for him to be around Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything and this is the first non RP thing for this pairing. So I hope you enjoy it.  
> Title and Inspiration from Ludo.

Their lips smashed together, blood pooling in their mouths as they clutched desperately at each other’s clothing. There was nothing loving in the kiss, it was dominating and possessive. Peter’s wolf had more control than what should have been acceptable, but he was too far gone to care. He could feel his claws digging into the hunter’s skin and he heard that faint hitch of breath that told him he had broken skin. He didn’t care though; he would utterly destroy Christopher just so he could piece him back together again. 

The hunter looked so fragile, so…human in his arms, like he could crack if Peter squeezed a tad tighter. Blue eyes shined with unshed tears, hurt, and betrayal, but he knew this would happen. Sleep with a wolf and you’re sure to get bit. What little bit of humanity was left in the wolf did ache though. It’s not like he wanted to hurt Chris, it just happened.

After the look that was shared between soulful and soulless eyes it all became a bloody blur: teeth tearing into flesh, a solitary gunshot that did nothing to stop the beast, broken limbs, and blood red eyes staring down at the man. Moonlight filtered in through the window, illuminating the hunter’s battered body. Peter got on his hands and knees next to Chris, a cruel smirk playing on his lips as he watched so, so carefully as the wounds began to stitch themselves together. It was a slow process, but he stayed there beside him, taking in the transformation from human to wolf, from boyfriend to mate. A true mate, one he could grow old with, one that wouldn’t succumb to illness and leave him alone.

The smirk faltered when that familiar scent of home began to fade away, filling the room with something more pungent and even more horrifically familiar. Red eyes slowly faded back to blue as Peter cradled the hunter’s face in bloodied hands. “Chris…” His eyebrows pulled tightly together as he watched the man carefully, smacking his cheek in a feeble attempt to rouse him. “No…no no no…God damn it, Chris, wake up!” He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, trying again to wake him up, even though he knew there was no point. His frustration only deepened at the sickening crack of Chris’ head connecting with the floor. Shit…shit what had he done?!

Peter woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest and his body drenched in sweat. He looked down at his hands and breathed out a sigh of relief when they were free of blood. A shuttering breath left his lips as he pulled his knees up to his chest, replaying the dream in his mind over and over. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what the wolf wanted, and what he wanted, but was it worth putting Chris’ life on the line for a fifty-fifty chance? Was any of this worth risking the hunter’s life? Selfishly he answered yes because that was his mate and he would go to the ends of the universe to make him happy, but could he really make him happy? He got out of bed and looked at the human who was sleeping peacefully. He shook his head and slipped out of the room as quietly as he could, stopping in the kitchen to scribble an apology letter before he left Chris’ house and, ultimately, Beacon Hills; determined to put distance between him and the man he loved and wanted so desperately to protect.


End file.
